Avatar: The Prince, Part 1
by Hedgehog of Time
Summary: (AU) His mother sent him away as a child to protect him. His guardian died for him. Now he must rise and complete the burden of his birth. He must master the four elements and ascend to his true power. He must become the Avatar. This is the story we love told along a different path. This is the story of Prince Zuko, the Avatar. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Goodbye

She stole through the streets of the Fire Nation capitol, her face hidden by the hood of her dark red traveling cloak, a tiny bundle in her arms. Her body still ached with the pains of childbirth even after ten hours, but she had to get her child to safety, no matter the cost. The fate of the world depended on it. Dodging around everyone she met, relying on nothing but the signs lit by the dim moonlight to guide her through the alleys and streets to get to the docks where her ally was waiting.

The lie had been fed to her husband, that the boy had died shortly after the delivery. By tradition more than law the mother was given three days of mourning before her husband was allowed to see his wife, giving her the perfect opportunity to get her son to safety. If her husband discovered what his son was, death was the best that her son could hope for.

She released a relived breath as she found the little back gate that led to the secluded dock that she and her ally had agreed upon. Without so much as a sound she slipped through the gate and walked down the winding marble steps that led to the dock.

The dock in question was a tiny thing, built by smugglers and later renovated for imperial usage. It was old now, and forgotten by almost all. Perfect for smuggling the boy out of the city. Sure enough, there, his little boat tied to the edge of the stone dock was her friend and ally, Zee. Zee was a Firebender and had been a soldier for the longest time, but was now a rouge and a deserter. Zee was about half-a-foot taller than her, with a shaved head save for the ponytail in the back. His light blue eyes were all that gave away the fact that his mother was of the Northern Water Tribe. When Zee had learned the truth about his parentage and the horrible truth of how he had been conceived, Zee had mutinied.

Twenty soldiers died in his little revolt.

Zee was violent, a tad crazy, and had serious rage issues, but he was also her only option. He was the only one who was willing to screw over the Fire Nation so badly who she could contact. He was her last hope.

"Milady." said Zee bowing to her probably out of muscle memory than actual respect. In fact, she distinctly detected a note of sarcasm in his bow.

"Dispense with the pleasantries Zee. I know you hate me like any the other Fire Nation noble so you can drop the act." she said stiffly. Her regal expression melted away, replaced with a look of pleading desperation. "But please, please, do not despise this child. He did not choose his family of birth, and you know what he is and what he is destined to be."

Zee's eyes adopted an accusatory look. "Do you truly have such a low opinion of me that you would think that I would take my hate of you and your husband out on an innocent child? Are you really that arrogant?"

The woman sighed. Zee's words had inflicted a strong sense of guilt upon her. "I-I'm sorry Zee. I'm just, I-"

"You want to give your son the best but you know that you can't. You're worried that I'll turn him into some sort of psychopathic murderer." said the former soldier flatly and frankly. She blushed in shame because that _**was**_ what she thought. After all, Zee was rather violent. "You need not worry, he will be in good hands."

She nodded, tears in her eyes. "Just, take him where his father can't reach him, please."

Zee nodded, a flash of sympathy showing in his ice cold eyes. "I have just the place in mind." He extended his hands to take the child.

The woman looked down at the bundle in her arms, at her son's happy sleeping face. Such a simple action, handing over the baby. Giving him away. And yet, she felt as though she were tearing away part of herself. She might as well be ripping off her own arm. This little boy had grown inside of her, she had nurtured him and given him life, he was part of her.

Agni, she couldn't do this. She couldn't just give him away. And yet, the world needed her to.

"T-take him!" she sobbed placing the child, her child, into Zee's arms. "G-go before I convince myself to change my mind." her tears streamed down her face like rivers.

Zee nodded. He looked down at the boy, and for the first time in a long time, he smiled. "What is his name?" asked Zee suddenly.

The woman looked up and gulped back her tears. "H-his name? Oh yes. H-his name is (hic) Zuko."

Zee grinned. "A good name." Zee looked up at her and, much to her surprise, Zee patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Fear not Fire Lady Ursa. You and your son will meet again, deep in my heart I know it."

"You- truly?" she asked like a child seeking comfort from a nightmare.

Zee smiled and nodded. "Yes, I know you will."

There was a shivering moment of silence, and then she wrapped Zee in a hug, burying her face into Zee's crimson shirt. "Take care of my baby or I swear to Agni I will castrate you with a rusty knife."

"Duly noted." said Zee pulling away from the distraught Fire Lady. "Goodbye." said the warrior simply. With that, he boarded his ship without a backward glance. He cut free the boat and shoved off from the dock, piloting the boat south.

Ursa stayed at the dock watching the boat as it became a dot on the now brightening horizon. She felt her tears slide down her cheeks. "Good luck my little Avatar."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting

(Seven years later at the South Pole)

"Daddy, are we lost?" asked Chief Hakoda's daughter, Katara. The little girl clung tightly to her father's left hand in fear. This was the farthest she had ever been from the village of the Southern Water Tribe and it was only natural that the little five year old would be frightened of this unfamiliar landscape.

With a broad grin the Water Tribe Warrior scooped up his daughter and let loose a small chuckle. "Of course not dearest, I've walked this road many times." he gave a false hurt expression. "You don't trust your own father?" he said feigning grief. "Oh Katara I'm hurt!"

Katara giggled. "Daddy stop playing around." she said bopping him on the nose.

Hakoda chuckled and set his daughter down. "I guess you're too smart for your old man." he said affectionately tousling her dark brown hair. "Come on sweetie, we need to collect those lichens for the healers."

"Okay!" said the little girl brightly scampering off to roll over a sizable rock in search of the precious plants.

"Okay, but sweetheart, stay away from the thin ice!" called Hakoda. "If your not careful you'll slip right thro-" that's when the ice underneath her gave way and with a little cry his daughter disappeared into the ice.

"KATARA!" screamed Hakoda running over to the hole in the ice where his daughter had disappeared. Desperation, fear for his daughter, and anger at himself for being so careless made Hakoda blind to the danger. Sure enough, He too broke through the summer thinned ice and he too dipped into the sub-zero water.

He was instantly paralyzed by the freezing temperatures, he could feel his body going numb. He could make out his daughter's ill-defined shape a few feet in front of him, desperately trying to use her budding Waterbending abilities to get out, but to no avail. He could feel the energy slipping from his limbs, he could feel his body shutting down. Suddenly, he saw a hand blast through the ice, grab his daughter, and yank her out. He then felt another hand grab him by the neck, and yank him out of the ice. He fell sputtering onto the ice, his world going dark as he passed out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

When Hakoda blinked back into the waking world he found himself in an incredibly strange, yet incredibly familiar sight. He found himself in a beautiful ice cave that had somehow been crafted into a house. A beautiful carpet covered most of the floor portraying beautiful images of a mighty gold and crimson dragon and ferocious gold and jade phoenix clashing in a beautiful bamboo forest. The dome-like structure was sparse in decoration featuring only two beds, one of which he occupied, and a wardrobe that was next to a hollow which served as a pantry a small section had been hollowed out as a fireplace which currently had a roaring blaze within it. This was odd because there was no wood for fuel.

In front of the fire sat two toddlers chatting animatedly about something that Hakoda could not identify. One was Katara who had her back to him, and the other was a boy that Hakoda had never met before. He appeared to be a little bit older than Katara, and had pale white skin which contrasted greatly with his shaggy black hair. His eyes were a bright gold and floated above sharp angular cheeks. The boy had a harsh face that gave him a strict appearance, but his curious eyes told of nothing but kindness and generosity.

Suddenly, the boy caught sight of him waking. His eyes widened and a broad grin split his face as he raised his hand and pointed. Katara turned and her pretty little face split into a huge smile.

"DADDY!" cried the little girl. "DADDY! YOU'RE OKAY!" the toddler ran up to her father and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "OH DADDY! WE THOUGHTYOU MIGHT DIE!" tears of joy streamed down her pretty little face.

"Um sweetheart." said Hakoda in a choked voice. "Daddy won't be alive long unless you loosen your grip."

"Oh, sorry." said the little girl and she jumped back, her face turning red and her hand covering her mouth in embarrassment.

"Who's this?" asked Hakoda as he struggled into a sitting position. The boy in question had marched up to the bed, an inquisitive look in his golden eyes.

"Oh," said his little girl remembering the boy. She jumped off the bed and stood next to him. "This is the boy who rescued me! His name is Zuko. He and his daddy are Firebenders."

At the mention of the name of his enemies Hakoda immediately tensed as adrenaline flooded his system. His mind quickly entered a battle mindset as he looked for the father. He knew the boy wouldn't be much of a threat, but the father..

"Um, Zuko was it?" asked Hakoda trying to hide his anxiety. The boy nodded rapidly. "Um, where is your father?"

"You have nothing to fear from us Chief Hakoda." said a hard, strict voice. All three turned towards the noise. The origin of said voice was a man coming down the ladder that connected the cave to the surface. Like the boy, he wore a red fur coat with black pants and a black shirt. Slung across his back was a sack filled with fish, presumably their dinner. The man jumped to the ground when he had only two steps to go, turned, and tossed the bundle into the center of the room.

Right off the bat Hakoda could see that the man was lying about being Zuko's father. He shared no features with Zuko save their pale skin, but his eyes were an icy blue and his features were rounder, and yet somehow gave him a look of authority. "Zuko, get to cleaning about a dozen of those fish, store the rest." said the man in a commanding tone.

"Yes father." said Zuko who rushed over to choose some fish from the bag for their dinner.

"Little girl, Hakoda, wait there while Zuko and I prepare dinner. You both need to recover your strength." his words were spoken in a curt, business-like manner that reeked of military experience.

"Wait," said Hakoda, now really confused. "Who are you? What are Firebenders doing here if you're not here to conquer us?" The man raised his hand to silence him.

"I will explain all over our supper. For now, rest."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

About twenty minutes later, the four of them were sitting in a circle on the surprisingly soft carpet eating a rather delicious fish stew. Katara and Zuko talked to each other about typical things that toddlers discuss. Zuko's father was silent throughout the entire meal, his eyes never leaving his bowl. _Who the hell was he. _Thought Hakoda as Zuko and Katara laughed at one of his lame jokes.

When the meal was over Zuko and Katara were tuckered out and snuggled up together on one of the beds and were soon fast asleep. The sight was so adorable It made Hakoda, who was a hardened warrior, go all mushy inside.

"So, Hakoda." said Zuko's father. "What can I do for you?"

"You can drop the act." said Hakoda crossing his arms. "You're as much Zuko's father as I'm the brother of the Fire Lord."

"Are you?" said the other man sarcastically.

"Humph."

"Well, yes, I'm not Zuko's father." the Firebender sighed, and it suddenly seemed that he had aged ten years in a single moment.. "My name is Zee, and Zuko believes that I am his father, and I would like to keep it that way if you would be so kind." Zee sat on the available bed, his shoulders bent with weight of some unseen burden.

"So, what is your story."

"Well," began Zee. "I may not look it, but my mother was of the Northern Water Tribe. During an attack on it, she was raped by a Fire Nation soldier. My, for lack of a better word, father." he said the word father like it was some kind of curse. "The soldier took her to the Fire Nation capitol where he lived, and after I was born, he slit her throat." Zee's eyes were becoming dark and removed as he recounted his story. "For years I loved my father, worshiped him idolized him, I wanted to _**be**_ him. Then, eight years ago, I learned the truth." Zee stopped talking as he delved into some bloody memory. He said nothing about it, and Hakoda didn't pry.

After a moment Zee continued. "After I spent a year as a fugitive in my own city, then I saw my chance to strike at the heart of the nation that had betrayed me. I kidnapped the son of the Fire Lord himself." Hakoda stared in disbelief at what Zee had just said. "I paid off the midwife to say the child had died. After that it was a simple matter of her smuggling him to me so I could get the kid out of there." Zee shrugged. "After that we came here and we have been ever since. Not much more to it."

Hakoda was still having a hard time processing the information that Zee had just given him. The man in front of him had kidnapped the prince of the Fire Nation, was half Firebender and half Waterbender, and had singly handedly given the biggest middle finger to the Fire Nation in history. "Happy now?" asked Zee.

"Um, so, you have my respect." said Hakoda shaking his hand.

"Thank you." said Zee. He smiled over at the two snuggling toddlers. "I love Zuko like a son. I would die before allowing any harm to befall him, or allowed him to fall into the hands of the Fire Nation. Ozai will drown in his own blood if he suffers so much as a scratch at the hands of his lackeys."

"You know." said Hakoda. "Perhaps you and I aren't that different after all."

Zee smiled. Then he gestured at Zuko and Katara. "You know, if they keep this up, you and I will be in-laws by the time the week is out." Both men laughed long and hard at that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Friend in the Ice

(Ten years later)

Zuko sat cross legged with one hand in front of his face, a small flame dancing inside his cupped palm The scarlet fire wavered and danced in his palm like a gypsy woman as he concentrated hard on it. _**Come on, come on!**_ He thought to himself as he concentrated on the tiny flame with all his will. The flame flickered for a moment but no change came over it. Frustrated the young Firebender extinguished the fire and fell on his back into the snow. Steam rose up around him as the fire in his blood melted the snow where he fell.

"Still no luck trying to bend blue fire?" said the sympathetic voice of Zee as he came out from the hole to the house. Zee knew how much the boy strove for excellence, and how disappointed in himself he became when he failed to accomplish a goal. Right now the boy was hell bent on being able to manipulate blue fire as he had heard that some Firebenders could do.

"What do you think." asked miserably the boy still lying in the snow. He sat up, a brooding expression on his face. "I just don't understand why I can't bend blue fire! You keep saying that I'm one of the strongest Firebenders that you've ever seen, so why can't I bend blue-" _whack! _

Zuko's hand went to the place where Zee had smacked him. "What have I told you about being a whiny bitch?" growled his father.

"To not be one." grumbled the young Firebender as he rubbed the sore back of his head.

"Exactly. The name Zuko is not spelled A-G-N-I. You're going to make mistakes, you're going to fall flat on your face, and you will make a total ass of yourself every now and again. As your father it's my job to keep you from doing this to often, so don't expect to be perfect." He sighed and sat beside his son. "Truth is Zuko, you surpassed my skill level a long time ago. I can't help but be a little jealous of just how good you are. I have no doubt that you will be able to bend blue fire, maybe even lightning too one day, but for now your still a little spoiled kid inside a seventeen year old's body." Zuko grimaced theatrically and nodded. "Now stop being such a little girl and help me fix lunch.

Zuko gave a reluctant smile and stood. "Okay fine. I'll help an old coot fix his fish mash."

Zee laughed. "Whatever you say kiddo. Now do your old man a favor and help me up. These old bones aren't what they used to be." Zuko chuckled and grabbed Zee's hand, hauling the older warrior to his feet. The two turned to go back into their little home when Zuko heard snow crunch behind him.

"SNEAK ATT-" cried Sokka flying through the air towards him. Fast as thought, Zuko turned, landing a perfect sidekick into his friend's groin. Sokka screamed in pain and fell to the ground clutching his balls and wailing in agony.

"Sokka a sneak attack only works if you don't yell it out." said Zuko trying hard not to howl with laughter.

"YOU PSYCHOPATHIC BASTARD! YOU SNAPPED MY INCREDIBLE DICK IN HALF YOU JERK!" screamed Sokka in agony clutching his throbbing balls.

"Well that's what you get for being a crappy ninja." said Katara walking up to them with an exasperated look on her face. "Honestly, I thought that you had learned to stay quiet the last three times that this happened, it's getting pathetic."

"I! Will! Kill! Both! Of! You!" screamed Sokka as he entered fetal position.

Katara rolled her eyes. She loved her brother of course, but he was an unbelievable moron sometimes. "So why are you two here?" asked Zuko trying hard not to stare at his beautiful childhood friend. Ever since the day that he and his father had rescued Katara and Hakoda he had been introduced to her goofball brother and the three became fast friends. But no matter how tight their friendship, the young Firebender had always felt an inexplicable attraction towards her and, even though he probably only imagined it, he had seen her throw glances his way.

"Well," said Katara grinning. "Aside from failing at being ninjas like my brother here we would like to know if you'd like to go fishing with us?" she asked.

The answer was yes of course, Zuko took every excuse to hang around with Katara, but he also saw an opportunity to mess with her.

"Why Katara?" he said with mock surprise, "If I didn't know better I'd think you were attempting to court me!"

Katara's face turned beet red and became outraged. "I- Wha- You-!" she sputtered. Zee and Zuko laughed like jackals at their old friend's discomfort.

Realizing that she was being teased Katara used her Waterbending to blast both of them with a stream of freezing water. Zee dodged out of the way, but Zuko met the blast head on with a jet of scarlet fire. Fire and water met in a blast of steam, dissipating both. Both of them stood locked in their bending stances, a challenging look in both of their eyes. Seeing the battle that was about to take place Sokka stumbled to his feet and skittered away, his nuts healing it seemed.

Katara gave a daring smile, just waiting for her friend and rival to make a move. "You game?" she challenged.

Zuko matched her grin. "Always."

"Alright alright." said Zee stepping between them. "I have enough work to do with out having to clean up the rubble you two always leave behind when you fight." The two sighed in disappointment and stood. "Now how about you three go out and get to fishing. You." he said pointing at Sokka. "Don't do anything asinine. Zuko." he said pointing at his son. "Don't blow up anything. And Katara," he said pointing at her. "If either of these boys do anything stupid or asinine give them a smack upside the head for me will you?"

"Sure thing Zee." laughed Katara. The two boys groaned theatrically and walked to the boat like condemned prisoners to the executioner's block. Katara shook her head and walked after them. Zee smiled at the three walking off. But in his heart, was a shadow of sadness, knowing in his heart that Zuko's time was coming. That his peaceful life would soon explode around him, and he was totally unaware of what he was destined to become.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Zuko, Katara, and Sokka moved through the water in their little fishing boat searching for a good place to cast out their nets. "So guy's," began Zuko. "how has the village been?"

"The whole place is a powder keg." said Katara sadly. "Half of us want to go to war, the other half want to stay out of it, everyone is at each others throats. Our dad leaving to fight the Fire Nation seems to only make matters worse."

"Yeah," said Sokka in a rare moment of seriousness. "things are getting so that we don't need the Fire Nation to destroy us, we're doing that ourselves."

Everyone was silent for a good long while until Zuko finally broke the silence. "So, what do you guy's think?"

"We can't do nothing." said Katara firmly. "We have to help the resistance at the very least if not join them outright. We can't just sit back and let the Fire Nation conquer everything, we need to fight back!"

"For once I agree with my sister." said Sokka grimly. "We need to fight back, the Fire Nation needs to pay for what it's done!" Sokka sighed and sat down, his head in his hands. "I just wish I knew how." Sokka raised his head, a curious look entering his eyes as he looked at Zuko. "Say, we never heard your opinion on all of this Zuko. What do you think?"

Before Zuko could answer, there was an explosion of ice in one of the walls of the narrow passage in which they sailed. When the dust cleared, a hole had appeared in the ice about twelve feet in diameter. "The fu-" began Zuko but he was cut off when something huge and pure white blasted out of the hole. It was long and thin like a snake, but moved to fast for them to see any features. Faster than any of them could comprehend the snake thing blasted out of the ice wall and plunged into the water in front of them. A moment later it exploded out of the water with a ferocious roar. Two thick, tree trunk like legs shot out from it's sides and latched onto the top of the ice cliffs. Tow huge wings unfurled as the creature lifted itself up out of the water. Silver eyes leered down at them from a pure white crocodile head. Long whiskers grew from it's snout that flailed in the air like angry lizard tails.

Zuko could not believe what he was seeing. It was like seeing a legend from one of his father's stories or Hakoda's scrolls come to life. He refused to accept what he was seeing, and yet the evidence was right before him. Before them was a dragon of legend.

"Hi." said the dragon in a surprisingly musical voice.

"Um, hi" said Sokka in voice that was as small as they all felt.

"I had forgotten how ugly you humans are after my two hundred year slumber." rumbled the dragon.

"Hey!" cried Katara. "Your one to talk. You look like a sea snake crossed with-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" bellowed the dragon. "ARE YOU THE SEVENTY FOOT LONG FUCKING FROST DRAGON!?" Katara said nothing and Zuko wrapped her in a protective hug that Sokka quickly joined in. "NO! Didn't freaking think so! So shut up."

"Um, sir, why are you here? Please don't eat us." said Sokka in a terrified voice.

"I'm not going to eat you." said the beast in that oddly musical voice. "Have you ever eaten human flesh? It tastes like rotten penguin meat."

None of them really wanted to respond to that.

"Which one of thee is Zuko?" asked the beast in it's thunderous voice.

Zuko raised a trembling hand. He had never felt so terrified than in the presence of this monster. "So it is thee who art the child of fate." The dragon raised it's mighty head and released a blast of golden light from it's mouth. The ball blasted up in the air, and shot to the left over the ice sheet. "Follow the werelight to mine gift to thou." With that, the dragon dropped deep beneath the water out of sight of the three friends.

There was a moment of silence where Katara realized that Zuko's nether regions were exhibiting a rather hormonal reaction from being in such close proximity to her own. "So?" asked Katara exasperatedly. "What part of being scared shit-less by an enormous dragon made you horny?" she asked.

Zuko's face turned beet red and he jumped away, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, um, you heard the scary dragon!" he cried indignantly. "Let's get going!" Then he smelled a peculiar smell. "Sokka, did you wet your pants?" Zuko asked his friend.

Sokka looked down in shame. "I got scared when the big dragon came out of the water."

_**AN: (Why do I enjoy torturing Sokka so much? He's one of my favorite characters.)**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

After Sokka had changed into a new pair of pants and underwear he had brought along in case one of them had fallen into the water they scaled the ice sheet to follow the werelight. Well to be precise Zuko used his Firebending to make a slope for them to scale. Katara used her Waterbending to freeze the excess water into a rough, climbable surface for them. After reaching the top of the slope they saw the werelight some distance over the long smooth ice sheet.

"Um, guy's?" asked Sokka cautiously, "Are you two sure that we should be doing this? What is this is all some elaborate trap for the dragon to score a meal!" He looked ready to wet his pants again.

"That would make no sense." said Zuko. "If he wanted to eat us he would have done so back there."

"But there is one thing I'm wondering about." said Katara as they continued towards where the werelight hovered. "The dragon called you "the child of fate"." she turned to her friend. "Any idea what that's about?"

Zuko shrugged his shoulders in response. "You tell me." he sighed. "I don't know what this "gift" of his is, but dragons are supposed to be good creatures who strive to keep balance. Whatever he wants, I think it's for the greater good." said the young Firebender confidently.

Sokka frowned still unsure. The rest of the journey was silent as they trekked towards their destination. The closer they got, the brighter the werelight became until it shone like a small sun. When they were about six feet away from it the werelight plunged into the ground.

There was an awkward moment of silence when there was a rather terrific explosion of light that blasted the three backward across the ice. After a moment of delirium, Zuko struggled to his feet. "Katara? Sokka? Where are you!? I can't see!" It was true, the light had blinded him temporarily.

"Zuko?" responded Katara, her voice coming from his right. "I can't see you either, but keep talking I can hear you!"

"Yeah! Keep talking!" agreed Sokka's voice coming from his left.

"Okay, um keep coming, your getting closer!" Zuko continued to talk as his friends continued to stumble towards him to help them, Zuko stuck out his arms to either side so they could grab on once they found him. Sure enough, a few moments later, he felt a pair of hands clasp his right arm and knew that Katara had found him. A moment later, Sokka grabbed onto his left hand.

"Okay," said Zuko. "So we all found each other?"

"Yeah." said Katara. "Now what?"

"Now we run like hell because this is obviously some kind of trap!" cried Sokka angrily.

"No, now we wait until our sight returns because we can't go anywhere until we can see again." said Zuko rolling his eyes, a gesture lost upon the temporarily blind Sokka.

"Oh, right." After a few minutes Zuko could start to see vague outlines of shapes and a few blurry colors.

"Any change?" he asked what he guessed was Katara sitting next to him.

"Yeah," answered Katara. "Instead of a big dark blob I see a big bright blob."

"Same here" said Sokka on his left. "Except my blob has a lot of colors mixed in; or maybe that's just my imagination."

"No you're just going crazy." said Zuko with a grin.

"Zuko once I get my sight back I'm going to deck you in the nose." growled Sokka.

_**It's gonna be a long day.**_ Thought Katara with a sigh.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zee got out of his boat and slung his bag of fish over his shoulder whistling as he made his way back to the wooden hatch that led to his home. Suddenly, he smelled something odd in the wind. Frowning he sniffed again. the smell was so familiar, and yet he just couldn't identify it. That's when something landed on his palm. He squinted and looked closer. It was... a black snowflake? He looked up and saw that the usual white snowflakes were mixed with black particles of.. stuff. Suddenly, with a rush of terror he recognized the smell in the air, and the black stuff made horrible sense.

It was soot from a Fire Nation warship.

"Oh fuck all kinds of duck." he said to himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_A/N: People I need a picture of Zuko in the Avatar state. For any who can make one, you would be god tier._**


End file.
